bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Itami Hachiko
Welcome Hi Who are you're favorite characters of gundalian invaders and Do you get it on tv over in Germany ? Hi Who are you're favorite characters of gundalian invaders and Do you get it on tv over in Germany ? What else do you watch for shows down there My favorite characters ate barodius ,Gill ,Airzel and he minor 12 orders so if you get my messages please respond:) thanx Hi How can you watch GI if you can't get it on tv Hey. So, you only have the NV season? ( Acts of kindness may soon be forgotten, but the memory of an offense remains. 22:51, April 16, 2011 (UTC)) Hello, and welcome to Bakugan Wiki. I am Airzel-of-haos, but call me AOH for short. No, this is not an Automated Message, I am the real deal. I am an Administrator here, and will be taking care of you. If you have any questions, come talk to me. There are a couple of things I will tell you about Talk Pages real quick. *Don't edit your own talk page unless you are getting rid of stuff. The only thing you are not allowed to get rid of are warnings given to you by admins and crats. *When someone post's on your Talk Page, post back on their talk. The person will automatically get a message that an edit on their talk page was made, and look on it. *When you leave a message, put your signature on it, that way people know who posted it. Use ~~~~ to put it there. And also, I would like to refer you to the Bakugan Wiki:Policies, that way you know the rules of this place. Oh, and as long as you are honest, I will fight for you if you get in trouble. Ok, have fun. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 15:19, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It's all good. Oh, and I am part German too, just saying. :D The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 17:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Well I would just like to tell you to not worry about your User Page for now. It grows with time. I have been here for 14 months, and my UP is WAY bigger than it was at day 1. Oh, and If you want to start a little friends list, go ahead. I kinda have a friends list, but it is such an honor to be on it, I count the members there as my family. Anywhom, enjoy the editing. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 17:40, July 5, 2011 (UTC) If you can befriend me, you can befriend most anyone here. I have one of the shortest tempers on here, right behind my sisters Sarah and Queenie. I am usually a nice guy, but when I get set off, RUN. :) The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 17:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) I am impressed with the forum thing, and you have been following my blogs for how long? The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 17:59, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Girl you crazy. XD The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) LOL, you just might end up in my Family quick. :D The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Fever ']]comes. 18:13, July 5, 2011 (UTC)